


How Scars are Made

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, attempted suicide, emo Aki, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was like he had been thrown in the middle of  busy traffic at night. A deer lost in the light of an oncoming truck. His mind went into turmoil. His world shattered. Nothing processed. Nothing mattered. It all just hurt. Was this the pain of having your heart torn from your chest? It felt as though it has been crushed still beating in front of him. He never knew he even let Asami take it.'<br/>Akihito always complains he wants complete freedom from Asami, but what if he actually got it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers! Enjoy!

The embers of light from the burning cigar and desk lamp where all that lit the room. Behind an oak desk the man let out a puff of smoke and looked to a suited man before him, wearing a smug smile.

"I believe I finally have a way to break the great Asami Ryuichi." He chuckled, looking back down at the photographs he had just been delivered. With a twisted grin he took another long drag of the cigar. "I will watch his empire fall." He said nonchalantly, the guard before him nodding, not willing to argue with his easily aggravated and irrational employer.

The light-haired Yakuza leader laughed, taking one of the photos and glaring madly at the image. He took his cigar and pressed the end into the picture, burning the head of the young blond photographer getting into the limo to join the great underworld king, Asami Ryuichi.

In the image Asami smiled softly at the boy, holding out his hand for him as the photographer burned. Asami never made such a gentle expression. The rumours were more than true.

The photo slowly disintegrated, the inside of the photographic paper edges curling and turning to ash as the photo was carelessly dropped into the ashtray.

 

§

 

Asami arrived to his office that morning later than usual due to a certain kitten needing 'pampering'. At least that was what he referred to it as, Akihito preferred to say it was Asami's inability to go a few hours without sex. That, however, was only true when it came to being around the boy. He couldn't seem to remain composed when the blond flaunted around in front of him so seductively, without any clue as to what he was doing to the other.

The black-haired club owner entered his office to find Kirishima inside already, a white envelope in hand. He seemed slightly jittery, flinching as the door opened.

Asami sat behind his expensive dark-oak desk and looked back at his guard.

"Kirishima, what is it?"

"A letter Asami-sama, from a member of the Sumiyoshi-rengo group." Asami's eyes became dangerously thin. A letter from one of the head Yakuza groups, not more powerful than those he controlled of course, but dangerous none the less, was a very strange occurrence.

Asami held his hand out and Kirishima passed him the envelop, the family sign of the leader of the group in red on the front. Asami swiftly opened the top with his gold letter opener and removed the letter inside, unfolding the paper to read the perfect calligraphy written characters.

Kirishima watched and gaged his boss’s reaction as he read the letter. Five minutes passed and his eyes seemed to scan the letter over again as if he didn't believe what he had read.

Asami's hands suddenly slammed the letter down on the desk, making Kirishima jump. Asami's head didn't rise, his face shadowed, and he stayed silent for almost a quarter of an hour. The atmosphere was so stressed it seemed as if it was taboo to break the silence.

Kirishima debated whether he should leave, though he hadn't been dismissed. The personal assistant swallowed, Asami barely ever lost composure, and all those times had involved Takaba.

"Kirishima," Finally the silence was broken, Asami's voice it's usual confident tone, though he didn't look up. "Have Akihito's apartment re-bought and move all his possessions back. Cut any and all ties that may be related to the boy and have ¥500,000 put into his bank account as reimbursement for his services. He is no longer needed."

"But Asami-sama-!" Asami looked up at Kirishima, silencing him. His face was blank, but his eyes were a golden pool of uncontrollably emotion. Asami had that look he had begun to make since the boy had arrived, tenfold. It was that look in his eyes, worry, and righteously dangerous anger. Akihito was in danger, as he was whenever Asami's eyes burned like that. Blood would be spilled.

Kirishima nodded and bowed, leaving to fulfil his orders.

Asami looked down at the letter as the doors shut, willing it to burst into flames. He would destroy the man who dare threaten his precious pet's life, but first he had to ensure the boys safety by abiding to the man’s demands.

He scrunched the letter up and threw it away in a random direction. Asami spent the rest of his work day in a foul mood, drinking his most expensive spirits and drowning his emotions in preparation for throwing the boy out.

 

§

 

The door to the front of the penthouse opened, signalling to Akihito that Asami had finally arrived home from work. He hurried from the kitchen to the front door to take Asami's coat and greet him as usual.

"Welcome home." The boy had his usual bright smile, but Asami only looked at him blankly, then returned to slipping his shoes off rather slowly. Akihito rose a brow but took the man's jacket and put it away for him. Asami must have been tired, he hadn't even said hello. Selfish bastard.

"I made dinner already, it's on the table." Asami didn't even nod and went over to the kitchen.

Akihito frowned, offended, and followed, questioning the others odd behaviour in his head. The man reeked of alcohol. Had he been drinking out of work? The thought made Akihito unsettled and a little pissed off. What? He wasn't a good enough drinking partner?! Though after what happened last time he wasn't really sure he wanted to drink like that with Asami again. His ass ended up paying for the drinks.

They both sat down at the western style table, Akihito eyeing Asami with concern. The other paid the look no heed and started to eat. Akihito noted how Asami seemed to be taking his time more than usual, as if savouring the meal, or procrastinating.

He remained silent. It was around halfway through Akihito couldn't take the odd behaviour any longer. Usually Asami would at least ask how his day was, even if he had already been given a report only hours before.

He slammed his chopsticks down impatiently on the table.

"What gives bastard?! You haven't said a fricken word!" He suddenly lost his temper and glared at the other. It took Asami a minute to stop eating, and another to make eye contact with Akihito. The two just looked at each other for a moment.

"Pack your bags, your leaving tomorrow." Huh?

"What do you mean?" Akihito was honestly confused. Leaving? Asami was forcing him to go with him somewhere again?

"You'll get your apartment back and I will pay you an amount for your services. You are to be gone by the morning. I no longer want you."

.  
.  
.

It was like he had been thrown in the middle of busy traffic at night. A deer lost in the light of an oncoming truck. His mind went into turmoil. His world shattered. Nothing processed. Nothing mattered. It all just hurt. Was this the pain of having your heart torn from your chest? It felt as though it has been crushed still beating in front of him. He’d never even realised he’d let Asami take it.

The whole time Asami had kept eye contact and remained with an emotionless expression. Akihito looked... Broken? He was too drunk to tell honestly.

The man's eyes widened slightly as a tear slipped from Akihito's eye. The first drop that preceded the flood. Another fell and the boy didn't seem to notice.

Akihito shot up, knocking his chair over and ran to his room. Asami watched the boy in surprise as he left, no quite able to follow him since his mind was still comprehending that Akihito hadn't reacted anything like any of the outcomes he had expected.

The blond slammed his door and ran to grab a few of his clothes from the drawers and shoved them into a suitcase messily, grabbing his main camera and hanging it around his neck. He left everything else, trying to hold back sobs all the while as his tears dotted everything he took.

Asami was about to open the boy's door when it flung open in front of him to reveal the photographer. They both looked at each other a second surprised by the other's presences, as if they should not have been there. Asami still looked shocked where Akihito turned traumatized. He was still crying silently, his tears like glass over his wide hazel-grey eyes.

There was a sharp slap as Akihto's hand made harsh contact with Asami's cheek before he pushed the man out the way and ran from the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. Asami stared after Akihito, still standing there some time after the boy was gone.

His cheek stung. What exactly had just transpired?

Akihito ran out the building, not noticing the looks he received from the guards of Asami's apartment or the people he past. None went to stop the boy. Even Asami's guards couldn't fathom what could have upset the steadfast boy to such a level.

Akihito ran, an unstoppable bullet, besides the few times he tripped, though he didn't seem to notice and just got straight back up. He didn't even know where exactly he was running, he just was. His feet led him to his friend’s apartment and he stood by the front door panting and sniffling. He didn't bother knocking, too busy trying to stop himself crying and find the ability to breath. Akihito sunk to his knees by his friend’s door, his pants turning to sobs. He couldn't think straight, his vision blinded by salty water and his body shaking. It was impossible to know when it all went black, but at some point, it could have been hours, maybe minutes, his head dropped and his tears ceased as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

§

 

Pale eyes drifted open, the simple sunlit room becoming visible to his weary sight. He was inside Kuo's apartment laying on a futon, the light of the window streaming onto his face. The soft 'tictictacktictic' of Kuo's fingers across his keyboard made Akihito turn his head. His friend sat on a swivel chair, headphones on and eyes focused at the screen.

Kuo caught sight of movement in his peripherals and turned his head slightly to see Akihito's eyes now open.

"Akihito! Your awake! I was so worried I didn't know if I should have called an ambulance or something, but Takato-kun said you'd be okay if I let you rest." Akihito nodded and smiled softly, mumbling a 'thank you'. He looked almost as shit as he had when Kuo found him at his door passed out.

Kuo took off his headphones and came to kneel beside his friend, helping him to sit up as he tried himself and failed.

"How long I been asleep?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his sore eyes.

"Du'no, found you last night. When'd you get here?"

"Du'no."

"...So, what happened?" Akihito was silent, pulling his legs to his chest. "Come on man, you got to tell me so I can help."

"Nuthin' you c'n do."

"But you have to tell someone." Akihito remained quiet a moment longer before he bit his lip, recalling the horrible details in his mind.

"I-I was dumped." Just the term made tears sting behind his clenched shut eyes.

"By that older rich girl?" Akihito buried his face in his knees and tried to stop Kuo from seeing him burst into tears. "Wow! Aki-chan don't cry! I had no idea you were so serious about her! It’s just a girl man, plenty more out there! No need to cry over her." He didn't understand, of course he wouldn't, Akihito didn't understand himself, he only knew he'd gone a lot deeper into the abyss with Asami than he thought. And now he'd been left to fall alone.

His friend tried to comfort him, to no avail, ending up calling Takato for help while Akihito continued to cry. He was at a loss what it was he'd done wrong, how Asami had suddenly become so bored of him and tossed him aside so easily. He had been warned of this by many, Feilong, Sudou, that investigator guy who was on a first name basis with Asami, but now it had really happened... He'd been foolish to ignore what they'd told him, that he was just a toy, a passing fancy. With Asami's sex-drive it was impossible for him to be his only lover. It had been all day since they last full on did it, besides a short round that morning, which meant Asami had found someone else, and wanted them more. Wanted them by his side all the time rather than him. That was why he'd been moved out.

Suddenly murder seemed a wonderful idea. He, a boy who thought all killer’s monsters, had gruesome thoughts of his revenge against the business man and his new lover. Hi heart clenched, knowing he was too emotionally fragile to handle the guilt of actually doing so.

Akihito wept uncontrollably into the pillow Kuo had given him.

"What-did I do-wrong?" He asked no one pathetically.

Asami had destroyed him, and all he could think was what he could have done to make it so that he didn't throw him out of his life.

"U-umm..." Kuo watched panicked, unable to fathom what to do in such a situation. He could only stutter and watch his friend sob.

 

§

 

Kirishima placed the last of Akihito's possessions, his beloved cameras, into the very apartment he had assisted in emptying out almost a year ago. It seemed impossible that Asami was even considering abandoning the boy when everyone had grown so fond of him. Kirishima didn't know one man under Asami that had met the boy and wouldn't take a bullet for him, and not just because of Asami's orders. The boy was a gem, a diamond hidden by crystals, and Asami had been so fortunate in finding him. Now, he was just tossing him away carelessly, like a lump of coal.

Two guards from the penthouse had informed Kirishima of the state Akihito had left the day he'd thrown him out. He had been broken, devastated, and even crying. The brat barely ever cried. Still Asami hadn't ordered him brought back. He let him go, out into the big cruel world. It made him worry. Takaba could handle himself before he became involved with Asami, a choice the boy didn't have a part in, but now the threats were far worse than some other punks Takaba's age picking a fight with him. What if Feilong decided he still wanted Akihito? What if the Russians came back? There were so many dangers so much bigger than Akihito could face, and Asami wouldn't be saving him. The fact Akihito left in tears was proof he relied on Asami, that he had a deeper connection to him then he would admit. So the boy now knew he loved Asami, when would Asami admit his own feelings to himself? Already he spent all his time at the club, drinking the day away in his office and doing all his paperwork without a break. He wouldn't even return to the penthouse, but then it had only been less than a week. Kirishima had faith in his boss. He knew what he was doing, even if Kirishima didn't.

The assistant's mobile rang, startling him out of his thoughts and surveying Takaba's home one last time before leaving.

The moment he answered the phone Asami spoke.

"Kirishima, get ready for war with the Sumiyoshi-rengo."

"Hai Asami-sama."


	2. The First Cut

Kuo sat by Akihito, who still lay in Kuo's bed. It had been a week of this. Akihito didn't really talk, he barely ate, the only time he'd gotten up so far was twice to shower and thrice to use the bathroom. It hadn't been till the third time Kuo and Takato had noticed he only took so long in the toilet and shower because he was forcing himself to throw up the food they gave him. He wouldn't answer when they asked him why.

He was a mess, barely telling them what happened besides the basic 'I got dumped'. Even photography hadn't appealed to him. He just stared at his old camera.

"Akihito, come on you gotta get up!" Akihito didn't answer Kuo, he didn't even blink. "Come on! Why won't you leave for fresh air or something?" Takato's wife had told them that would be good for him, that and not allowing him to shower or go to the loo till at least two hours after eating.

Akihito groaned. He did owe them an explanation when he was being such a burden.

"I don't wanna be seen, or see anyone.

"Well... what if you dyed your hair?" Akihito ignored the random and idiotic statement by Kuo. "No really! Get a plain black or brown, no one l' notice you or recognize you as long as you don't stare at them!" Akihito though a moment before nodding.

"K', c'n you get me a black? M' wallets in m' case." Kuo nodded and fished through the messy suitcase till he found it and then called Takato who was out buying lunch.

He bought hair dye on the way back and Kuo reimbursed him with Akihito's money when he arrived. If they had offered to pay Akihito would have been offended and abandon the idea. Though it was rather morbid that Akihito had asked for a black, which would make him look even paler than he had become, they didn't argue. Baby steps after all.

Takato's wife came over and applied the hair dye for him, also dying his eyebrows and eyelashes to make the black look natural, when Akihito was actually a natural blond, due to his mixed heritage.

While the dye still set to his hair Akihito came out to eat. He looked happier and everyone seemed to let out a breath they'd held in the last week. Things were looking up. Akihito would be himself again and his ex forgotten.

Akihito thanked them for everything, laughing along with their meaningless jokes and smiling like he used to, almost. They had no problem in letting him shower without waiting outside the door after. He had promised he wouldn't throw up after all.

Truth be told Akihito felt as shit as ever, his mind clouded with a deep black sorrow, but he made the effort, and it had exhausted him beyond belief.

He walked into the warm water, letting it wash the dye from his hair, the black dripping down his body like spilled ink. He had needed to change his hair more than his friends had realized, so that whenever he looked in the mirror he wouldn't see the same person that had been with Asami, so that he could be someone new.

He had promised he wouldn't throw up, so he didn't, but something inside him burned, like it needed to be released from his body so he could think clearly. Throwing up had been his way of releasing the burn. That fire like the gold of Asami's eyes, pools of bright amber he became dangerously lost in, drowning in the gold and black.

Akihito bit his lip. He hated being so weak, he had been weak with Asami but now... The man had pulled his heart out, used it and thrown it around, giving it back to Akihito used and scared, no longer held together by Asami's hands. He couldn't hold it together by himself anymore.

Tears burned his eyes. When had he let himself fall for that monster? When had he been such a stupid, naive brat to think he could trust him?

Kuo's razor sat on the bench, its silver shining like Asami's dangerous gun. Why was that shine so alluring? Cold silver, the opposite of Asami's burning gold eyes. Perhaps, if he couldn't release the pain one way?...

Akihito took the razor tentatively, and brought it to his wrist.

He didn't even notice he'd already made a cut, the blood slipping down his arm to the tile shower floor. It hadn't even hurt, but felt like releasing a deep breath, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. Another, and another, and another and another, cut after cut, slash after slash. How many deep blood pooling cuts had he made before it began to sting? The burn inside finally gone as his blood flooded down.

Finally, he thought, he could think clearly.

Akihito fell, not realizing as he did so, his world turning black as he lost consciousness, water washing over him and turning red with the crimson from his veins.

 

§

 

Asami was sober, for the first time in a month he was actually completely dry. Yesterday had been the fall of the mafia leader of the Sumiyoshi-rengo group. He had given the half of the organization left after the bloodbath to one of the less insane family members who swore allegiance to him, but that wasn't why he felt so good he didn't need a bottle of whisky.

Today he had ordered his men to get a report and picture of Akihito, his beloved kitten, for the first time in what seemed like forever. He had only been able to keep old pictures of the boy since the dead man's threat, but finally he would see his angel as he was. Today was the first step of getting Akihito back.

With the threat passed they could go back to how everything had been, his sexy kitten in his penthouse, which he had only returned to once in the last month. He practically lived in his office currently.

He had admitted to himself a week into the past month that he couldn't live without his little brat. It was obvious. He was always angry, more than a few of his own men had died because of his temper for the smallest of cock-ups. He had become a heavy drinker, almost drinking himself to death and forgetting meals, even if they were put right in front of him.

Both Kirishima and Souh had commented on his being unwell. Sudou had even voiced his concerned, but made the fatal mistake on blaming Akihito and ended up in hospital with a bullet almost piercing his sternum. He'd resigned with a broken heart after, both emotional and physical.

As soon as he told Kirishima to get a report on Akihito the man's eyes had lit up like a child at christmas and he had hurried away. The news must have spread quickly because even after a bloody war all the men were in high spirits, anticipating the return of Akihito and their boss’s good mood.

Asami hadn't even had sex for the entire of the month, and it wasn't going to be long till he had Akihito under him, panting and squirming as the boy should be. Life would be amazing once again with his little slice of heaven.

The door opened slowly and Kirishima walked in, a solemn look on his face as he looked at the ground. He held a large white folder, which he placed on Asami's desk. Akihito's full name was written on the front.

Asami frowned at Kirishima's depressed look.

"Report." He commanded. Kirishima straightened and spoke clearly as he could through his tight and dry throat.

"Takaba-san... is... unwell." Asami glared at him, pressing for more detail. "He... has... had several hospital visits. Two for minor injury, four for... what could have been fatal injuries."

"Who by?" He was obviously on the verge of blowing a fuse, the way he death stared Kirishima as though it was his fault, for lack of anyone to blame as of yet.

"Himself, Asami-sama."

"What?" His voice was seething angry venom. Kirishima gulped and opened the file on Asami's desk for him to see.

At the front there was a picture of a boy, paper-clipped onto the front of a pile of papers. He had deep black hair, pale sickly complexion, a few piercings such as his right ear, snake bites, and left eyebrow. A black spiked choker was around his neck, and his eyes were a dead grey. He wore all black clothing, no skin but his fingers, neck, and face showing. His nails were scratching his clothed arm, some long, others bitten past stumps and scarred red from bleeding. The clothes were baggy on his skinny frame which appeared almost sickly small.

He stood looking at the ground, an empty depressed look on his face. He read 'leave me alone' all over as he walked to an unknown destination, if he in fact had one.

Asami stared at the photograph, that could be none other than his Akihito, in disbelief.

"This photograph was taken an hour ago near the twentieth storage building." Kirishima informed him, his voice wavering noticeably. That was the building he had first met Akihito. When he had cornered the boy and he had jumped off a building to get away. It had been when he first fell in love with him.

"The man who photographed it then followed Takaba-san to the twentieth buildings top." Asami looked up at Kirishima, curious and hopeful the boy still had emotional attachment to him and this was proof. "He reported Takaba-san standing on the edge for half an hour..." Asami sat straighter, almost worried. Surely, the boy hadn't done anything stupid. Right? "He then... tried jumping from the building. He was stopped by the guard and taken to hospital after passing out from blood loss."

"Blood loss from what?" Asami spat.

"Deep lacerations on his wrist. Self-mutilation, as he has been reportedly taken to hospital for before." He moved papers on the file to reveal a packet of photographs, all taken by hospital personnel for psychiatric purposes. Asami looked through them slowly. There was photograph after photograph of Akihito's once perfects arms, sliced open in ragged deep cuts. The earlier pictures were less violent and deep, but as he went on the mutilation became worse and worse.

The most horrible picture was possible the very first. It had dated the week after Asami had gotten sent him away. On his arm in deep cuts stitched up with black it read 'ASAMI'.

He needed a cigarette, a bottle- no, three bottles of whiskey, a gun and anyone who he could blame for this.

The hospital notes continued that he would have been admitted to a mental hospital, and they had even considered an asylum at one stage, in order to prevent his descending mental and physical health. The problem they had was that as soon as he'd wake up he'd escape, whether he'd been strapped down to the hospital bed or not. He'd even learnt to rid himself of a straitjacket they'd put him in once.

He had a list of developed mental illnesses, none of which could ever be considered Akihito related. Anorexia, bulimia, PTSD, depression, severe anxiety, illegal drug dependency, self-harm, bipolar, and a few more minor personality disorders he couldn't bring himself to read.

Asami refused to let himself accept this was his fault. It couldn't have been. He'd find the person responsible for Akihito's state and punish them dearly, but first, he needed Akihito. Straight away. It felt as though if he didn't have the boy in his arms to protect he would have a heart attack.

"Kirishima, bring Akihito to me, now."

"Hai Asami-sa-" His mobile went off and he quickly answered. The person on the other end spoke franticly and Kirishima lost his composure, terror on his face.

"Takaba-san has escaped the hospital!" Asami slammed his hands on the table as he stood, the photographs on the table shuddering.

"Find him!"


	3. A Gangster and a Doctor

Feilong sighed, looking out the tinted window of the limousine to the beautiful Japanese country side. The war between Asami and the Sumiyoshi-rengo group had meant he was completely free to do as he please, so he'd done some business here in Japan, away from China for once. It had been extremely boring unfortunately, and he was more than happy to be returning to his home the next morning.

The limo suddenly jolted and swerved before breaking, causing him to almost fall from his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded calmly in Mandarin to his panicked driver.

"My apologies Feilong-sama! I have hit someone!" Feilong rose a brow and opened his door, exiting the limo, his driver stuttering for him to please return to the limo and he would deal with the matter.

A man lay on the road, drops of blood around him, though he didn't appear to be bleeding badly. Feilong approached and went to see if he was in fact alive. He turned the black clothed figure over with his foot, looking at the pale face with confusion. He knew this person, they looked so familiar... Feilong's eyes widened in shock.

Akihito. But, not Akihito. He knew it was him, or perhaps someone who had the same perfect features, though Akihito had had blond hair and not so many piercings.

He quickly checked the pulse on his wrist, finding he couldn't as his arms were covered in blood, seeping through red soaked bandages, but he was still breathing and didn't appear badly hurt from being hit.

Feilong quickly picked him up and hurried back to the limo, placing the boy down beside him on the leather seat.

"Have a doctor sent to my country-side house here, immediately!"

"Yes Feilong-sama!" The car sped off at his command, the driver's foot slamming down on the pedal.

Feilong took the first-aid-kit kept under one of the chairs and pulled out the bandage to re-dress the boy’s wounds. Taking off the already used ones was the bloodiest experience he'd ever personally taken part in. Usually he just watched. Stitches had torn open on cuts, blood pouring from the wounds. A messy ASAMI had been cut in with a knife in capitals over the messy bleeding slits. This was most definitely Akihito.

He hurried to clean the blood and re-dress the wounds, knowing it wouldn't be long till the new dressings would be soaked.

"Driver, faster! I want the doctor there as soon as we arrive!"

"Yes sir!" The man nodded and took out his phone, calling as he drove.

Feilong looked at the small boy’s face, no longer so painless and sweet when he slept as it once was. He stroked the boy's once golden locks and frowned.

"My God Akihito. What has he done to you?"

 

§

 

Akihito's eyes fluttered open. They ached slightly from the sudden abuse of the artificial light. He expected to have woken in Kou's room again, like he did most times after he lost consciousness lately, unless he was in an ally or hospital, but he'd already gotten away from that.

What had he been doing again? Oh yeah, he'd sat in the middle of a country road waiting to be run over while he bled out, panicked as he ripping the annoying stitches on his wrists open. Was he at the hospital again?

He sat up slowly, head spinning from blood loss, a feeling he'd become accustom to. The light was on in the simple yet elegant room. It had a Chinese sort of feel, a big Chinese garden landscape painting on the wall and a set of Chinese style wood drawers. Other than the bed he lay on there was nothing but the closed window. The bed was soft, silk cover and cotton spread with intricately sewn colourful birds. The door was wide open, and Akihito threw his legs over the side of the bed ready to make his escape, wincing as he did so and finding he had a wrapped ankle. Probably sprained. Oh well, it didn't hurt that bad so he could still get away. He was naked too, no clothes in sight. The black tattoo across his chest and the one on his hip visible. Maybe there was clothes in the drawers?

He tried to get off the bed but found his left wrist restricted, handcuffed to the metal head bored. The handcuff was even padded. Greeeat.

He groaned and frowned at the needles sticking into his skin on his restrained hand, one connected to a nutrients thingy they kept putting him on in hospitals, and the other connected to a blood bag. He growled and ripped the two needles out, using one to try picklock the handcuffs.

"A clever plan, Akihito, but I'm going to have to stop you."

Akihito's head snapped around to look at the door. Feilong stood with a man in a white coat behind him. Great, a doctor and a mafia boss, just what he needed. He meant to be sarcastic till he realized it was what he needed and became even further depressed.

Akihito sat shocked, Feilong being one of the last people who would have expected, quickly feeling threatened. He glowered at the feminine man.

"Piss off and let me the fuck go." Akihito's voice was raspy and softer than it used to be, far more aggressive too. He almost sounded afraid. Feilong rose and eyebrow and stepped in, gesturing for the doctor to go help him. Akihito struggled in an effort to get away before he got to the bedside, failing miserably. The doctor struggled to try keep him still as he tried to chain his other wrist. Akihito growled and stabbed the needle he held into the man’s arm violently. The man yelped and groaned, moving backwards.

Akihito's free wrist was suddenly restricted by another set of padded handcuffs. He shot a dangerous look to Feilong, who had cuffed him to himself while he was distracted.

"You really shouldn't make such a dark look, it doesn't suit your pretty face." He said, taking the others chin in his hand. Akihito snarled and ripped his head away from the man’s long fingers.

The needles were put back into his skin and he hissed, starting to hyperventilate. The ex-blond had developed a fear of needles after so many horrible hospital visits. He swore the doctor he was given one time was straight from hell, the way he laughed before he stabbed needles into his skin.

A hand soothingly rubbed his back and he tried to pull away from Feilong's calming touch, even if it did make him feel a little better.

Feilong removed his hand and Akihito sat still as the doctor checked his vitals and such. He refused to answer any of the questions he was asked though, staying silent. The doctor finally gave up and Feilong sent him out with a sigh.

Akihito stared at the cream wall ahead grimly. He wanted out. Now. Away, death, anything! He huddled up close to himself, hiding from the man beside him. A hand touched his hair and Akihito growled, making Feilong sigh.

"Akihito, you had such beautiful shining hair, why let Asami take so much away from you?" Akihito stilled at the name. The name that was not to be said nor heard. He choked on his own breath, biting his tongue piercing to distract himself. "Akihito?" He turned away to the other side of the room, ignoring the opium-overlord as much as he could. "Tell me what happened, please. I want to help you." Akihito made a choked laugh. Sure he did.

"Asami has been at war the last month with a highly dangerous Mafia group, are you disguised or is Asami just not paying you enough attention?" Akihito turned to Feilong wide eyed. The man had sounded amused for some reason.

"W-war?" Feilong nodded.

"He didn't tell you?" Akihito went grim and looked away.

"Why would he. He got rid of me ages ago. I'm as good as dead to him and he's dead to me." That made a lot of sense, no wonder Akihito was shattered, Asami had a tendency of breaking hearts without trying.

"I see. Is that the reason for the tattoo's? I'm surprised since you made such a big fuss when I gave you such a small mark before."

The large tattoo just below Akihito's chest read 'Dead Inside' in scratchy English gothic lettering. Akihito didn't comment. His friend had said he was practically dead inside and he had agreed, getting the tattoo the day after. At least the feel of the tattoo needles had given him some peace, even if he hated normal needles. His recent fear of needles was the sole thing that kept him from trying injectable drugs, and he didn't want to smoke because it was too much of a reminder. Now pills no longer gave any relief, he'd just end up overdosing without any thrill, so he'd stopped completely, cutting instead whenever he had the urge for drugs.

The other tattoo was a black panther, located on his hip. He had gotten it while highly drunk and over-emotional, unable to bring himself to get rid of it, but also unable to look at the golden eyed tattoo without breaking down.

"Do you know why Asami let you go?" Akihito was quiet for some time, and Feilong waited patiently.

"He... said he didn't want me anymore a-and, he told me to leave straight away." Feilong looked shocked. Surely Asami wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to save the troublesome boy so many times to then throw him away so easily? "H-he... got bored and already replaced me."

"Who with?" Akihito shrugged. "How do you know he replaced you?" Akihito scoffed.

"As if Asami could go a day without sex." Akihito winced, he'd used his name. It sounded so foreign on his tongue.

"Really? As far as I knew Asami cared little for sex. In fact he never had a partner for more than a night every now and then for stress relief. Till you came along that is."

"Liar, what about you two, huh?" Akihito spat aggressively.

"Asami and I never had a sexual relationship Akihito."

"You were in love with him though."

"Yes I was, but now I don't need him. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else." He said, looking closely at Akihito. The boy fidgeted under his stare.

"Don't you dare fucking try using me as a replacement."

"I'm not-"

"Don't touch me." Akihito swiped that hand that was going to touch his shoulder away. Feilong sighed, seeming defeated.

"If Asami has abandoned you, you shall stay with me. I'm leaving for China soon so you will return with me. Tao will be overjoyed. Perhaps the boy can help bring you to your senses."

"Thanks, but I'd rather just die." Akihito spat.

"You'll work for me, and in exchange I'll pay for your therapy."

"Therapy? Ha, as if. No way I'm working for you. You'll rape me."

"It is not an offer Akihito. You will return with me to China." Akihito glared at him and went quiet, not arguing and turning away.

"Just kill me and throw my body in a dumpster somewhere. Don't trouble yourself." His voice was weak now, void of spunk or hope, two of Akihito's greatest assets.

Feilong sighed feeling forlorn, and inserted a needle into the tube in Akihito's arm without the depressed boy noticing. The only sign the drug was working was that the boys head lulling forward and his breath slowing. Akihito was laid back into bed by the Chinese mafia boss gently, the picture of a sleeping suicide patient in hospital.

Feilong left the room after taking a backwards glance at the boy, before going to arrange for the boy’s travel with him.

He had no idea how to save the boy from such a deep wound. He'd fallen so far into the abyss, it seemed that only the person who put him there would ever be able to pull him out. If anyone could. Perhaps though, it was already too late to save him. That was no reason to give up though. Asami said Feilong's womanly stubbornness was a curse, and he was about to prove the man wrong and have him thanking him for it.

 

§

 

It had been a week since Akihito's hospital escape. Asami was drunk as hell, and yet the painful emotions still didn't sway. Kirishima had commented to Souh how if they didn't find Akihito soon everyone would fall into a pit of depression and hopelessness.

Asami's mobile rang and he simply stared at it before sighing on the fourth ring and pressing the speaker button, laying his head in his hands on his work desk.

"Speak." That was the good thing about speaking over the phone, he could seem as strong and confident as ever, no matter how obviously shit he was.

"Asami, you know it's a bitch to find your personal phone number?"

"Feilong, I'm not in the mood for your antics. What do you want?"

"Ahh, not in the mood? Would that be due to a certain photographer? Or rather ex-photographer, he hasn't really done any photography since, oh... a month?"

"What the hell is it you want!" Asami spat, loosing composure. He was so drunk he didn't even care.

"Your pathetic Asami, breaking Akihito like you have. Did his feelings ever even occur to you? It all your fault you know. Have you seen him lately? He's a mess you know. Won’t eat, won’t sleep, he's practically walking dead. Not even that, he barely gets up to walk around. You don't deserve him, and he deserves better than you." Asami's head lay back on his arms. He knew it. He did.

Feilong had hung up already, having given Asami all the information the man would need.

Asami threw the mobile at the wall violently. The fiftieth he'd gone through that month.

It was all his fault, he'd broken the boy, and himself. He didn't even care anymore that he'd done what he had to do, he regretted it even though it was right. Asami sat back down in his leather seat, slumped forward. his head rose, his golden eyes piercing as ever as his expression went from hopeless to determined.

He needed Akihito. Now.


	4. Diamonds and Bandaids

Akihito lay on the soft bed Feilong had put him on, his body racked with sobs. Why did it hurt so bad even though it had been so long? It was said you needed three years to get over every year you had with the person you loved. He knew he wouldn't survive that long, but he'd promised Tao, the kind-hearted child that gave him a slither of comfort, he wouldn't die tonight.

He'd promised he'd wake up in the morning and they would even play a game, nothing that required too much thought or movement for Akihito's sake. It hurt so badly to promise that when all he wanted was to take a knife and shove it into the hole where his heart used to be.

Akihito whimpered and scratched the scabs on his flesh, desperate to slit his wrists. Unable to hold back any longer his shaking hands took out one of his ear piercings. He had gotten it specifically in case he was without knives or razors. It had a sharpened end on the stud, sharp enough that it sliced his skin open with ease. So easily he could end up in hospital from one vertical cut.

He was about to cut into his wrist when he remembered his promise and whimpered pitifully.

This was all Asami's fault. He'd fucked up not only his life but who he was. God it hurt.

The ear of the panther tattooed on his hip peaked out from his underwear, and Akihito tentatively pulled the side of his boxers down to see the work of art. It was just like Asami. Strong, powerful, unshakable, proud, dangerous, mystifying. It hurt so God damn much. He broke out in even harder sobs, weeping painfully. The boy screamed from the pain in his soul and the ache in his empty chest. Akihito gasped for breath, tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes. He thrashed around for lack of being able to stay still. It hurt so bad. By now the entire of Feilong's staff must have been used to his horrific screams. The ones he knew of had, at first, burst into the room when they heard, seemed traumatized when they found they could do nothing but leave him to suffer in his own turmoil.

Akihito grabbed the stud again, going to slice the panther on his hip in two, an insane and desperate look on his face. His hand faltered, unable to bring himself to make the cut. He couldn't, and he didn't understand why.

Akihito threw the piercing away in a fit and wept, tensing his body only to scream harder into the dark. It was really a horrible, demonic sound. He hoped Tao didn't hear and have nightmares.

Light burst into the dark room and Akihito cringed away from open door. He continued to cry, curling into a ball and pulling at his hair. Why couldn't he just be left alone in his misery?

Akihito was suddenly picked up and engulfed in strong arms in a bone breaking hug. He screamed and thrashed around, trying to escape from the person's hold, but they only held him tighter.

"Akihito calm down." The voice was soft in his ear but he recognized it, and thrashed even harder, scratching, bitting, kicking, screaming, and crying his heart out. "Akihito!"

"No! NO! Get away from me!" Akihito struggled out of Asami's hold and scampered over to the bed corner. "Get away!" He didn't care how sorrowful the other looked, or how he begged with his eyes. He'd had enough of him. Just hearing of him hurt, but seeing him was like having his heart torn from his chest all over again.

Asami felt his heart being ripped out further with every scream. When he had first arrived and demanded Akihito's location he'd been told by the superstitious, trauma induced guards outside to follow the sound of hell's angel breaking. He'd had no idea how perfect a description it was till he heard the first tortured cry that made him break into a sprint.

"Akihito, please-"

"WHY!? Why'd you get rid of me!? Why'd you replace me?! Am I not good enough!? I was just a pastime to you, wasn't I!? I hate you! Stay away! I won’t let you hurt me again! You- LET GO!" It all flooded out, Akihito unsure if he was just hallucinating again or the source of his pain was really there. Asami grabbed him and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Akihito struggled slightly less, "I never meant to get rid of you. I only wanted to protect you." Asami had his cheek against Akihito's now raven hair and lessened his grip as Akihito calmed down slowly, still weeping all the while. "I had to keep you safe. You could have been killed if I hadn't."

"Y-you d-on't know th-at." Akihito had his face in his neck, still crying but finally not trying to escape.

"I had the choice to either remove you completely from my life, or kill you myself. they threatened to torture you to death if I didn't."

"T-they?" Akihito sniffed and looked up at Asami, tears falling from his bloodshot eyes. The man looked as he always had, but his hair wasn't slicked back, his fringe covering his forehead as it did when he got out the shower. The under of his eyes were shadowed, and his tie wasn't done up perfectly as it usually was.

"One of Japans most dangerous yakuza." Asami let his hand trail down Akihito's jaw. "I was protecting you. They were well known for their mental and physical torture techniques. They boasted anyone they tortured begged for death within the day." It seemed they didn't even need to try on this occasion, though the time was more than they bragged.

"Were?"

"I've dealt with them now, and you will return home as I originally planned for you."

"Go b-back? No! I'm not going for you to just hurt me and use me again!" Akihito screamed, back to crying and trying to break free.

"I'm so sorry Akihito, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted you to feel like you were being used. I care about you too much." Akihito silenced a few moments, sniffing quietly and shaking. Asami's words felt unreal, never having heard the man voice anything emotional in his life, unsure whether he could trust him or not.

"S-So the war was for what?" Asami held the others face in his hand. It seemed smaller, and bonier.

"All to protect you... I suppose I did a terrible job in retrospect. I should have just locked you away somewhere secret till it was over."

"I-Idiot!" Akihito threw himself at the other, sobbing once again into his arms and hugging his neck tightly. Asami smiled and sighed, holding the boy and putting him onto his lap.

"A-Asami," Asami loosened his hold as Akihito sat up in front of him on his lap, with his legs wrapped around his hips. He was still in tears but far less than before. "Take me back home." Asami nodded and smiled, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Akihito complied, allowing Asami's tongue instant access. Asami pulled away slowly looking at Akihito oddly.

"Akihito, what's in your mouth?" Akihito looked at him confused before it dawned upon him and he stuck out his tongue, revealing the metal ball piercing. Asami rose an eyebrow.

"You don't like it?" Akihito questioned, seeming surprised.

"I haven't decided, kiss me again." Akihito frowned with a blush at the bastard’s smug smirk and shook his head. Asami smirked harder and kissed the boy's tightly shut mouth slowly, as he would if it were open. Akihito whimpered and shut it tighter along, with his eyes.

Gradually his mouth was coaxed open by the other and his features softened as he gave in.

Finally Asami pulled away from Akihito, the ex-blonde’s lips swollen and wet.

"You're in a lot of trouble my little kitten~" It was a warning, but said so sweet and lovingly you could hardly tell.

"W-What for?" He was meant to sound angry but he was still slow from the kiss. He probably would have fallen backwards if it wasn't for Asami holding him, the man's strong arms wrapped around his considerably sickly thin waist.

"These," Asami lifted his arm and kissed the scars, licking the fresher ones softly making Akihito wince, "and these," Asami bit and licked his snake bites, holding Akihito's arm to his chest with their hands intertwined, "and these," he kissed his ear and sucked the many piercings, making the boy moan. "This," He bit the eyebrow piercing and tugged it lightly, "and this." He ran a hand through Akihito's messy black hair, noticing the roots were his previous hair colour. And there he'd been thinking it was bleached. "For trying to commit suicide," He took Akihito's chin in his hand as he spoke but the boy wouldn't look into his eyes. "For starving yourself. For taking lethal drugs. Honestly Akihito, can you do nothing without me?"

"Shut up, it's your fault!" Asami didn't reply to the broken response and kissed his temple. "I can take care of myself! What about you! You look pretty crap yourself you know! Have you even eaten without me cooking for you?!" Asami smiled and chuckled at his kitten's defensive behaviour.

"Not really. Nothing compares to the love you put into your cooking, and I've missed my dessert so very much~" Akihito blushed and glared at him, but the man before him only smiled softly. Akihito realized sexual comments may have actually been Asami's attempt at an affectionate confession.

The yakuza sighed and brushed a hand against the spike snake bites below his lower lip.

"Take out those piercings Akihito, we'll dye your hair back when we return."

"No! They're not healed yet." Akihito seemed to plead and Asami frowned.

"Fine, a compromise. I will allow you all those piercings if you wear the jewellery I buy for you."

"Ugh, fine." Asami smiled and kissed his cheek bone.

"I'm going to cover you in diamonds and gems."

"I'm not a woman, bastard!" Asami only chuckled. Akihito growled annoyed but still snuggled into the other's arms, feeling as though he could almost smile.

"If your gonna do that you better give me the whole deal," Akihito said, feigning poshness. "I'm talking feeding me expensive cheese on crackers and grapes and buying me expensive stuff."

"If you wish." Akihito stopped dead.

"No I do not! I was joking bastard and you know it!"

"Too late. I've already decided were going to Italy. I need a vacation, besides you need pampering and fattening up."

"No bastard! No pampering!"

"Oh, plenty of pampering my kitten." Akihito scowled annoyed. Relief was like a refreshing wave for Asami at how quickly Akihito was already bouncing back, despite the tormenting screams only minutes earlier.

"Ugh, I'll argue with you later." Asami smiled at his once again fiery kitten as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Asami, have you still got that tattoo removal guy working for you?" Asami pulled away looking at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Akihito looked at the sheets sheepishly and lifted his shirt. Asami frowned at the black ink staining his lover's skin.

"T-the other one doesn't matter as much but..."

"What other one?" Akihito bit his lip and slowly pulled the side of his pants down to his upper thigh to reveal the panther tattoo, a blush gracing his cheeks.

Asami put a hand over the panther, slipping it under his underwear to Akihito's ass.

"Are you tempting me to apologize for getting such a horrible mark?"

"You don't like it?"

"We will have the tattoo on your chest removed, but this one I like. Were you unwilling to give me up yet?"

"I was drunk and depressed! It's all your fault, take some damn responsibility!"

"Very well," Asami kissed his marred wrist again. "I shall." Akihito blushed as his wrists were kissed, every single scar receiving attention, both old and knew. He kissed up his arm to his neck, lips, nose, forehead, hair, and ears. He kissed every piercing, saying he couldn't reach the one in Akihito's mouth and having the boy poke out his tongue. Akihito whimpered as his tongue was sucked.

"I've decided I like it." Asami whispered seductively before lifting his lover's shirt and pushing him down on the bed. Akihito didn't object and even held his shirt up for Asami as he kissed and licked every letter. Akihito whimpered as Asami's warm wet tongue trailed down to his v and over to the panther tattoo. He kissed around it and nuzzled above it.

"You can't deny that you belong to me any longer Akihito, you marked it on yourself." Akihito would have argued, but he was exhausted and only groaned in reply. Noticing the lack of argument Asami propped himself up, looming over Akihito and looking at the boy's tired face. He had failed to take notice of the bags under the boy’s eyes as he had been so happy to see him, no matter how worse-for-wear he looked.

Asami sighed, kissing his head, and lay beside him as he pulled him into a hug.

"Sleep Akihito. When you wake up I promise you'll be home."

"Okay, just promise me you won’t let me go again."

"I'll never let you go, ever again, for any reason." If Akihito had the energy he would have laughed at the corny sappiness Asami was spewing, but happiness was an emotion he had been starved of for so long it was welcomed. Asami could have showered him with flowers or read him a terrible love poem and he would genuinely smile rather than laugh.

"Like I care." He downplayed, pretending nothing had ever occurred between them, and the reason they were in China in one of Feilong's rooms snuggling was... an unimportant detail. "I just want to forget all this."

"I'll never let you forget, or you might forget you love me."

"I've never said that I do"

"But I know."

"Well you won’t hear me say it."

"I can live with that."

Akihito could feel the smile in his hair from Asami's lips as the man drowned in his scent. Akihito followed suit, snuggling his face into the man’s chest. He missed the smell. The smell lingered wherever Asami occupied, the penthouse, his bed, his limo, and his lair (or office as it was also called). The smell of expensive cigars, top grade tobacco, whiskey, thousand dollar suits, the linger of priceless leather, the body wash he used (Ocean Waves, though it smelt nothing like the ocean), fresh business papers, and... Asami...

 

§

 

Akihito groaned and rolled over as he began to wake, certain he needed more rest. Unfortunately rather than finding someone warm to cuddle with he rolled onto cold sheets. Akihito groaned irritated, unready to open his eyes and look for the man that should have been there. Perhaps he was nearby?

"Asaaaamii." He groaned out loud as he could, though it was barely a whisper, hoping the other would hear. When he had no reply he finally opened his eyes slowly. He was back in Asami's room, the familiar scent surrounding him almost overwhelmingly. Akihito moaned and forced himself up, falling with his first two tries.

The boy yawned and rubbed his eye, wiping the sleeping dust from the corners of his eyes.

The room was a warm colour, in an oddly comforting way. Day light streamed in from the open bathroom door, and Akihito began to get off the bed tiredly on his weak limbs to see if the other was in there. The soft white sheets slipped from his nude form as he got up, stretching upwards and yawning.

"Asami?" He yawned again and walked through to the bathroom. It was empty, the white and black tiles shining as the sun's light streaming through the window. He sighed and went to the basin, washing his face before looking into the mirror.

Glimmering on his face, where all his piercings had been, was expensive silver jewellery. Asami had indeed covered him in diamonds and gems, studs and small silver hoops in his ear, spiked diamonds where his pointed metal snakebites had been. His eyebrow piercing a golden gem, and poking out his tongue he found that his tongue piercing was the same as before, but different in size slightly. He frowned at the diamond necklace, decorated in the same diamonds and small golden gems. It sat so delicately on his neck he hadn't noticed.

He sighed. No way he could leave the penthouse with all that on his face. It was probably the bastard's plan.

To his surprise, his hair was almost back to its original colour already. Also he realized he was in fact naked, but that was a common occurrence waking up in Asami's bed.

He ran his hand over where it had once read 'Dead Inside' across his torso, but already there was only a healing scar from the tattoo's removal. He looked to his hip and found the panther still there, feeling relived somehow. Attention drawn to the hand on his hip he saw three silver band rings, one studded in small diamonds. He looked to his other hand to find one ring and a bracelet like the necklace. Why did he have to joke about having Asami spoil him? It had come back and bit him in the butt, as Asami often did. In more ways than one.

His hip bone stuck out disgustingly, his body still skinny and his complexion pale, though not as sick and ghostly as before.

Asami came into view in the mirror behind him, standing fully suited in the doorway. Akihito didn't bother to turn and watched as the man advanced closer, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and smiling softly, happily putting his face in the boy's shining hair.

"W-what are you doing? You’re acting weird."

"I'm enjoying having you back."

"Well stop it's weird, and what the hell’s with this jewellery? I'm not a woman. Don't make me wear this sort of stuff. I can't leave the penthouse like this."

"We're leaving for Italy tonight so it doesn't matter. Till you give the piercings up this is what you wear."

"No way! And why'd you change my tongue piercing?"

"All your new jewellery is white gold. I thought it would suit your hair." He shut his eyes and put his face back into his hair. "I was right."

“You stuck your finger’s in my mouth while I was asleep?” The blond asked, eyebrow raised. Asami only grinned, mouth moving against his nape.

“Yes.” Akihito tried to push his head away from his sensitive neck.

"Cut it out. It's too expensive, and why the gems and diamonds?"

"The gems are my birthstone, and diamonds are given to the lover of a rich man are they not?"

"Stop being weird, retard."

"I'm going to spoil you, my darling." He said cheekily, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I was joking! And don't call me darling!"

"The expensive cheese and fruit are in the bedroom, as you wanted." Asami said, smirking.

"Bastard I was joking!"

"No matter, your mine. And I'm never going to give up."

"Oh, so these are all just labelling me as yours and shit is it?" Akihito accused.

"You did do that yourself," Asami said, trailing his hand up the panther on Akihito's hip, "but if anyone actually looked at it that would imply they saw too much of your skin, and your skin is mine." The yakuza said, intertwining their fingers and lifting their arms up. "Every scar," He kissed the scars of his arm, "all your flesh is mine."

"You’re either a cannibal or a creepy guy. Stop it your scaring me."

"I'll never stop showing my deep feelings for you Akihito."

"Oh yes you will! I'm fighting back cringes here!"

"Cringes, or shivers my sweet?"

"Eww! Yuck yuck! Stop it you creeping me out! What is this a sappy romance!? Stop it!" Asami chuckled while the boy tried to escape his hold. "Please tell me this will wear off!"

"Mmm, maybe."

"Uugghhh! Can I go back to being an emo now? This is sickening."

"Never again my darling."

"Yuuuccckkk!!"

Perhaps this was even more entertaining than sexually torturing the boy?

No. Sex was still more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Will write for Kudos ;)


End file.
